America Savvy Josephson: A Life History
by d0nu70fw350m3
Summary: This is a history of America Savvy Josephson's nearly-forgotten contribution to the Harry Potter story. She was always there... she just never made herself known. This is a Sirius Black and OC romance. I hope you like it. Rated T because of language and sexual innuendo. There will be no actual sex, since I think people should keep their virginity for after marriage.
1. Chapter 1

America Savvy Josephson looked around at the other first-years, wide eyed and curious. The four tables in the Great Hall were full of older students, the younger ones watching the first-years with more curiosity than the older ones, who had seen it all too many times. Professor McGonagall stood at the front, holding a scroll of parchment. There was a raggedy old hat sitting on a stool at the front of the Hall. America stared at it, wondering what it had to do with anything. Then suddenly, a slit at the base of the hat opened and it began to sing.

_I'm the Sorting Hat, you see,_

_And there is no better sorter than me._

_Four founders there were,_

_Wise, brave, loyal, pure._

_The first founder was Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_A wise, clever woman who did abide by law._

_The second was Godric Gryffindor,_

_A brave man no one abhored._

_Third: Helga Hufflepuff, loyal and kind,_

_Always a helper of friends in a bind._

_Last, but not least: Salazar Slytherin._

_He preferred pure bloods, didn't let muggles in._

_No I will sort you, look into your thoughts._

_We'll see which houses you're meant for... or not._

The hat was silent, and everyone clapped and cheered. Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll and called out, "Aarons, Gemma!"

A tiny girl crept up to the stool, and sat. The hat was placed on her head, and after about thirty seconds, It screamed, "RAVENCLAW!"

She ran to the table with the blue table cloth, and sat next to a cheering prefect.

"Adamson, Mickey!" was sorted into Gryffindor, and "Abbot, Robert!" was the first Hufflepuff. America's mind began to wander away, but she perked up again when it came to the J's.

"Jacobs-McCarlson, Samuel!" became a Ravenclaw, and "Jackson, Jackson!" was Slytherin.

"Josephson, America!"

America's heart dropped down to her stomach, and she moved her leaden legs towards the stool. She sat down and the hat was dropped on her head, big enough to cover her eyes. Immediately, a small, slippery voice began to speak to her, prod her mind.

_I see a wonderful potential for greatness, young one. A substantial amount of wisdom, as well... You would do well in Slytherin... how do you feel about that?_

_**I thought Slytherin didn't admit muggle-borns?**_

_Not... usually. There have been instanced where half-bloods and muggle-borns have been sorted to Slytherin... I will decide now. _"SLYTHERIN!"

America hopped up, placed the hat on the stool, and waltzed over to the Slytherin table, where there were polite claps from a few, but they didn't seem overjoyed at the prospect of having a muggle-born girl in their house. She was greeted by a boy with long blonde hair, who had a prefect badge pinned on his robes, "My name is Lucius Malfoy," he drawled, "I hope you enjoy your stay here... mudblood." He turned away from a slightly befuddled America.

The rest of the sorting passed quickly, with much whispering at the Slytherin table: "Did you hear? A mudblood in our house!" or, "I wonder what Salazar Slytherin would say." and, "Perhaps she'll fail and have to be re-sorted." America frowned and scootched over to the edge of the table, away from Malfoy and his cronies.

The best part of the Sorting was when 'Snape, Severus' sat next to her and didn't shun her bloodline. In fact, he gave her a small smile, but then went back to staring sadly at a red-head at the Gryffindor table.

/\/\/\/\/

As soon as America got to the dormitory, she realized the extent of the Slytherins' dislike fore muggles and muggle-borns. A chubby girl in her dormitory poked her in the ribs, asking if she liked the arrangements they had made for her: everyone's trunks had been unpacked by the house elves ('charming creatures,' as she had been told by Albus Dumbledore when he came to explain about the wizarding world)... everyone _except _her. Her bed had been pushed against the far wall, and all five dressers had been put up as a wall between her bed and the other girls' beds. She noticed that someone had been thoughtful enough to at least turn one dresser to face her bed, so she would have somewhere to put her things, but the insides of the drawers were full of graffiti, saying very rude and vulgar things about muggles and muggle-borns.

America decided not to make a fight of it and began to unpack and set out her things. First, she put all the clothes she had brought in the dresser, ignoring the graffiti. Next, she put up her new poster of the Ramones her sister had given her as a going-away present. The Ramones were her favourite punk-rock band ever. She put her stack of textbooks on the nightstand, and then sat down, wondering if she should go up to the common room or not.

Eventually, she fell asleep. She had taken too long deciding whether or not to go.

/\/\/\/\/

In the morning, she woke up to one of the other girls' alarm clocks, had a shower, and headed upstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down and ate a piece of toast and had a glass of milk. Then she went to her first class. Transfiguration with the first-year Gryffindors. There were no seats open next to Slytherins, but she didn't want to sit with them anyways. She sat at an empty table near the back corner.

"Now class! Transfiguration is a subject that is taken very seriously by the staff of Hogwarts. I expect you all to listen and stay attentive. If you find that you are good at Transfiguration, there is a particularly difficult transformation you may be able to complete: transfiguring yourself!" Then McGonagall folded down to about an eighth of her size, and in her place stood an orange tabby cat. She hopped up on the desk and sat, looking out at everyone with large, amber eyes.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and three people rushed in. Three Gryffindors; a girl and two boys. The girl was the same one that Snape had been staring at during the sorting, and one of the boys had long dark hair and grey eyes, the other had messy dark hair and glasses.

The girl was yelling at the boys, her face red with anger, "—Making me late for my first class! Thank goodness there's no teacher here yet, Potter, Black. I'd have detention! And so would you!" She walked away and sat next to America, muttering something about stupidity and disrespect. The boys, 'Black' and 'Potter' as the girl had called them, sat at the only other empty table.

"Er... the teacher _is _here... she's the cat." whispered America to the fuming red haired girl beside her.

Lily turned to America, "What!" She whispered back, "Professor McGonagall heard all that? Oh, no..."

"Don't worry. She seems fair. I'm America Josephson, by the way."

"Lily Evans. Nice to meet you."

America looked back at the front and grinned, proud of her new friendship.

McGonagall turned back into a teacher, and Potter and Black nearly fell out of their seats. Everyone started to laugh, but McGonagall calmly stalked over to the pair, eyes narrowed. "Potter, Black... I _knew _you two would be trouble. I'll see you after class. Five points each from Gryffindor."

The two shut up after that, red cheeked and shame faced.

After America and Lily had both succeeded in transfiguring their toothpicks into needles, Lily shyly asked, "So... what class do you have next?"

America checked her timesheet. "Charms, then Potions, then Lunch, then a free period, then History of Magic."

"I have Potions and History of Magic with you... do you want to sit together?"

"S-sure!"

"And how about free period? What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know. Nothing with my roommates, that's for sure."

"Why?"

"I'm a 'mudblood.' In Slytherin. Apparently that's unacceptable."

"Oh... I'm muggle-born too. Maybe we could hang out? I'm friends with Severus Snape from your house."

"Er, okay!"

In this way, a friendship was born.

* * *

A/N This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's a little shitty.


	2. Chapter 2

"Evans! Lily Flower... where are you puddin' duck? I love you, little spaghetti waffle!" Potter's nicknames for Lily really did get on one's nerves sometimes.

"Hey Lily... It's you're boyfriend!" America giggled at Sev's whisper.

"Potter is NOT my boy friend, Sev!" They were hidden all three of them in a broom cupboard.

"You might wanna let him know there, Lils."

"Shut up, Savvy."

America's mouth opened wide in shock. She took out her wand and pointed it at her best friend, angrily whispering, "Call me Savvy one more time, Evans."

Lily's eyes widened. "Sorry! Sorry! Crossed a line! I'm sorry!"

Severus let out a low whistle, "Dodged a bullet, there, Lily."

America had told Lily and Severus about her middle name halfway through first year. She told them how her father had called her Savvy throughout her life, and how he had died. She saved her middle name for people who were really special to her, and she to them. And, as she explained to Severus and Lily, her two best friends _were _special, and she loved them both dearly, but they were still not so special as to be allowed the privilege of calling her Savvy. They understood, and that's how America knew it was a good friendship.

/\/\/\/\/

Severus restlessly hummed a random melody as he sat beside the fire with America, who was writing her Potions essay and ignoring the taunts from the other Slytherins. "I'm so _bored_! Why don't we ever do anything but homework?"

"It isn't my fault you wrote your essay in tree seconds flat." America frowned at her Everlasting Ink Quill, which was mysteriously running out of ink.

"I wrote that during History of Magic. It's a useless subject anyway, so why should I waste time trying to pass?"

"Oi! Sev! Shut up and tell me why bubotuber pus is most commonly used in beauty products."

"I can't 'shut up and tell you,' America."

"Do what I said or I'll... do something terrible to you. In your sleep. Quit smirking and gimme the answer!"

Severus sighed at his friend's idiocy, "'Diluted bubotuber pus is commonly used to clear blemishes from the skin.'"

"Right from '1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi.' Sev, you are too bored. Why don't you go find Evans?"

"She's in her common room. If I go in there I'll be beaten to death by the strange occupants of Gryffindor tower. Namely, Potter and his followers."

"Well... help me with my homework then!"

"But then you won't be learning!"

"Do I look like I care?"

Severus sighed and looked up at the ceiling, tapping his fingers impatiently. America went back to her essay.

"Gah! I have to write a quarter inch more, but I'm sure I've written everything there is to know about bubotubers."

Without taking his eyes off the ceiling, Severus replied, "Write, 'Bubotuber pus is most well known for its stench; it smells like muggle gasoline.'"

"Okay, yeah. Thanks."

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go find Lily."

/\/\/\/\/

Sirius Black was just exiting the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room when a breathless America Josephson ran up to him, huffing and puffing. He stopped and looked at her for a moment, and was about to make what was sure to be a smarmy remark, when she gasped, "Black. Get back... in there... and tell... whoo, that was quite a run, just a sec." America took a few deep breaths and cleared her throat. "As I was saying, get back in there and tell Evans to get her sorry ass out here or I'll curse her lovely locks to be as black as yours."

"Er..."

"Just go."

"...Okay..." Black climbed back through, coughing in confusion.

Soon after, Lily climbed through. "Um... is there a reason for the harsh words?"

"Er... not really. I just wanted to see if Black'd actually recite word for word. What did he say?"

Lily thought for a moment, and then replied (in a voice that sounded quite a lot like Black, in fact), "He said, 'Er... Josephson is outside... she said I had to tell you to get your sorry ass out there or she'll curse your lovely locks to be as black as mine... I'm rather insulted by that, y'know.'"

America chuckled. "And what did you say?"

"I told him to buzz off and left, of course! What did you expect?"

"Nothing but the best, my Lily, y'know... what do you say to a trip to the Black Lake?"

"Will Sev be there?"

"Ooh... little crush, eh? Eh?"

"Shut up. I've known him for ages."

"He'll be there."

/\/\/\/\/

Four days later, the three friends trotted down to the lake, giddy with excitement; Quiddich tryouts were today! America was trying for beater on the Slytherin team, Sev was there to cheer her on, and Lily was there to watch the boys (although she told America and Sev she was cheering).

"I'm so nervous!"

"Lily, _I'm_ the one trying out! Why are _you_ nervous?"

"I don't know... dammit, there's Potter and his gang."

Sev muttered something that sounded like 'Marching doorknobs.'

"Speak up, Sev. No one can hear you."

"They're called the Marauders."

"Oi! It's ol' Snivilly and his girlfriends!"

America sighed and Black's stupidity."

"Evans isn't his girlfriend, Sirius. Right? Right!" Potter turned his worried eyes on the blushing redhead, saying, "You... aren't, right?"

"No, not that it's any of your business, Potty!"

Potter visibly relaxed, "Good, 'cause blimey, he'd be a bad choice, eh mates?"

Black nodded in agreement, while Pettigrew hid behind Lupin, who said, "Might be an awful lot of grease to contend with..."

"Oi, you lot! Shut up or I'll shut you up myself!"

"It's Josephson!" Black sounded almost comically delighted, "Hear you've signed up to try for beater? Hope you make it!"

America narrowed her eyes, waiting for the punchline.

"I'd pay to see a bludger through those horse-teeth!"

The Marauders roared with laughter.

America marched up to the group, wand in her left hand. She stepped in close to Black, almost nose-to-nose. She opened her mouth and softly, slowly whispered, "I will make you regret that." then she lifted her wand up, and as he was focused on that, she punched him in the face. Right in the mouth. She then switched her wand to her right hand, which was her dominant hand, and pointed it towards his long black hair. She muttered a spell under her breath, and then stalked away in a huff.

"You fucking punched me!"

"Tut, tut, Black! Language!"

"Mate are you okay?"

"Ugh, let's go."

The Marauders left without (another) fuss.

Severus glanced at America. "What'd you do to his hair?"

She grinned evilly and said, "You'll see in the morning, Sev, in the morning it'll be funny."

"America!"

"Oh, Lils... I'm almost thirteen... you think I can't punch?"

"Not at Hogwarts! That's _muggle_ fighting! You're going to be in some _deep_ shit..."

"Eh... Just wait until morning. You'll be proud of me."

* * *

A/N So... I plan on doing a chapter or two per year, up until sixth year, then shit'll go down... :) But anyways, I'm sorry, I will update sometimes but not often, so just be patient. Sorry for the f-bomb... just thought it fit. :) Okay... now, go read something more interesting until I update next.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the Marauders showed up a little less cheery and obnoxious than normal; Black's hair was rapidly fading from it's regular deep black to platinum blonde and back again, and he was yelling at everyone who would listen about "that little _bitch_, Josephson." She sniggered and got quite a few glares from the Gryffindor table, plus a thumbs up from Lily and a wink from a third year boy whose name she didn't know.

"Nice one, Ikky." Severus laughed aloud at black's predicament.

"'Ikky?'" America frowned.

"It's your new nickname."

"Um... no. Figure out a different one."

"If you'd let us call you Savvy, we could be Sev, Sav, and..." He broke off and frowned.

"... Sev, Sav, and Lils? Lav? Liv? ...Luv?"

Sev blushed at the sound of the word 'love' in referring to Lily.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Not so loud! And what did you know?"

"Yo-ou have a cru-u-ush on E-eva-ans!"

Sev blushed deeper at the stupid singsong voice. "Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No!"

"Yeah you do."

"No..."

"Sev luuuuuvves Lily!"

"She's my _friend_, Josephson!"

"All the more reason to fall in love... I'd totally support you two as a couple, by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You guys would be so cute together!"

Sev hesitated. "If I _did—_and I'm not saying I do—would you think she'd even like me?"

"Of course she would, Sevvie-poo! But first She has to get it through Potter's thick skull that she hates him..."

Severus smiled, and dreamily stared off into space, content to play with his bacon rather than eat it. Then the mail came. A school owl flew up to America, dropping a newspaper and an unmarked red envelope on top of her toast and eggs. She tossed a sausage to the bird before it flew off.

"America, that's a howler!"

America knew what a howler was; she'd seen other students receive them before. "How did I get a howler? My parents are muggles!"

"I don't know, but you'd better open it before it explodes!"

America timidly slid her finger under the flap of the envelope, and the letter came fluttering out. She looked at it for a few moments, and it did nothing. She was about to pick it up, when, "AMERICA JOSEPHSON! YOUR ACTIONS THIS YEAR TOWARDS MY SON HAVE BEEN SIMPLY ABOMINABLE! LITTLE PEETY-WEETY HAS TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOUR SCHEMES AND PLOTS! A SLYTHERIN, TOO, EH! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, NOT ONLY HAVE I WRITTEN THIS, I ALSO SENT A LETTER TO YOUR HEADMASTER AND YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE! THEY HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF EVERY BIT OF EVIL SLYTHERIN-NESS AGAINST MY CHILDTHAT HAS TAKEN PLACE THIS YEAR! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE EXPELLED FOR THIS! SINCERELY, DOREEN PETTIGREW."

Then the letter burst into flame and ashes fell into Sev's toast.

"Oi, America! My toast!"

"Shut up. What 'discrimination' have I shown to dear Peety-Weety, I wonder?"

"Well, there's that time you cursed all the Marauders to have rabbit ears and fluffy tails..."

"Well, hopefully all those laughing people are laughing at Peety-Weety, and not me..."

"Evans!"

Lily whipped her head around at America's voice. "Go away."

America stopped, startled at Lily's face. She was crying. "What's the matter?"

"Leave me alone."

"But— "

"Cut the shit! You fucking know what's wrong. Have a nice life, America. I hate you." Lily walked away. America tried to follow her, but Lily was good at Disillusionment charms.

Lily's words echoed in her mind. _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

She was going to run to her room, but knew her roommates would laugh at her tears. She ran through halls. Ran and ran. Eventually she got tired and landed in a hard chair in the library, tucked away in the corner. Madam Pince was walking around, so America grabbed a random book and pretended to read it to throw any suspicion off. Someone tapped the back of the book. America looked up and saw Sev looking at her.

"Hey Sev." She sniffed.

"Don't call me that. I know what you did to Lily."

"I didn't do _anything!"_

"Quit lying. I didn't want to ever have to do this, but—I don't think we should be friends anymore if this is going to happen."

"W-what?"

Severus just raised his eyebrows and left. America gulped down the lump in her throat and left the library to go to her room.

On her way, she saw the Marauders sneaking outside. It was almost curfew, so they should have been going to bed. She was feeling reckless, so she followed them.

They arrived at their supposed destination; a clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest. America hid behind a tree and watched them talk. Lupin looked like he was angry at them all. They were too far away for her to hear their whispering, but she definitely heard it when Lupin yelled, "IT'S FUCKING ILLEGAL!"

"Oi!" Sirius began talking in a normal voice, "Shut up!"

"And it's only a little illegal, Remus. Don't worry." James had a wacky grin on his face.

"I wonder what we'll be!" This came in a tiny voice from 'Peety-Weety.' America grinned.

"I dunno Pete. It'll be awesome though. I bet I'm a tiger!"

_Oh my gosh. I'm witnessing animagus-making. McGonagall's not gonna be happy when I tell her._

"Come off it Sirius. You'll be a little pussy cat."

"No... I'm already a pussy magnet, though, so..."

"EW! Sirius is talking about SEX!" James complained to Remus.

"If you guys are so set on this, I suppose I'll cast the spell. It'll be nice to have some company."

"Okay, Everyone line up! Except you, Remus."

All three got into a line, and Remus closed his eyes. He muttered something, and a yellow glow surrounded the clearing in front of him. Unfortunately, that also included America, who tried to run but was frozen by the spell. She instantly felt herself changing.

_Ohshitshitshitshisthit!_

America looked down at herself in awe. Then she began to laugh at the irony. She had become a tigress. She looked at where the three boys used to be, and a rat, a stag, and a black dog sat there.

"What the—oh my—" Remus had evidently spotted the huge tiger watching them. America walked up and sat in front of him, showing such human-like actions that he knew. "Oh crap. Did I make you an animagus?"

She glared at him with her Slytherin-green eyes.

"Oh f—"

"Tut tut, Remus. Language." James had changed back, and was looking at America in awe. "Er—could you change back and show us who you are?"

America turned her glare towards the boy.

James faltered. "Er... sorry. We didn't know you were there."

America grinned, forgetting her new teeth. It made Peter-the-rat wet the grass a little. Sirius turned back and put Peter in his pocket. "Uh..." he began, "Are you a girl or a boy?"

America tapped her paw once.

"Girl? Okay. Now. Will you show us who you are or will we have to guess?"

_tap tap_

"That's so much harder!"

America casually stretched out her paw, exposing the long claws she now possessed.

"Er... okay. What year are you in?"

_tap tap_

"I'm glad you're the same as us. If you were older I might have had to kill myself.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"I'm assuming that means 'Don't kill yourself, you're too handsome.' and not 'good option.'"

_tap tap_

"Okay. Very Slytherin-ish of you to say that. Oh! What house are you in? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin?

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Shit, we nabbed a Snake!"

"Just guess, Sirius." Remus was rolling his eyes.

"Um... I don't know any Slytherin girls."

"Yeah sure you do! What about Josephson?"

"She isn't a girl. She's a bitch."

America swatted Black's head (claws sheathed of course).

"OW!"

Then she growled.

"Um... are you America Josephson?" Remus nervously asked, ignoring his friend's complaints.

She grinned again and licked Remus's face happily.

He grimaced.

Sirius let out a steady stream of creative descriptions of how he felt (none of them very nice), and America shifted into her human form.

"If I were a bitch, I think my animal form would look more like yours, Black."

Sirius snorted.

"As it is, I only got the animagus form you wanted," America grinned.

Sirius looked like he wanted to kill the girl, but he was holding himself back by remembering her tiger teeth.

"Well, What are we gong to do now?" James frowned at America before continuing, "You can't tell on us; you're an illegal animagus now too."

"Er... I hadn't thought about that. I'm not going to let this go now though."

"What if... what if... J-josephs-s-son joined the M-marauders?" This was Peter, who had hopped out of Sirius's pocket and shifted. He turned back into a rat as soon as everyone looked at him.

"Er... Pete... she's a Snake."

"No, no, James, he has a point." Everyone looked at Remus. "Her friends have abandoned her, am I right, America?"

"Er... yes. How do you know?"

"Er... no reason."

"Okay... er, so I don't actually want to be caught hanging out with a bunch of Gryff-idiots."

"We can transfigure your face a bit if you want."

"You aren't allowed to do anything to my appearance; you already made me a criminal."

"Okay... then what if we just hung out? It would definitely be revenge on Evans and Sniv-Snape."

Ameerica thought of the look on her friends' faces when they saw her with the Marauders. "I'm game. What do boys think?"

"I think you're a—"

"I said _boys, _Black. Your opinion matters to me as much as a knut matters to a caterpillar."

"I'm a boy!"

"Er... I've got four brothers, and you are definitely not a boy; in my experience, boys have short hair, don't PMS, and—most importantly—have a certain body part that girls don't."

"I have a dick!"

"Mhm. Remus, We should have nicknames, do you think?"

"Uh... sure. James can be... Antlers. Or Horns."

"No. Remus, I will be Prongs!"

"Okay, and Pete can be... Ratty."

"Tails." This was Peter.

"Rat tail." James.

"Wormtail!"

Peter looked at America, asking, "Why _Worm_tail?"

"Your tail looks like a worm."

"Er..." Peter didn't like the name particularly, but he liked being eaten by tigers less. "Okay. What about Sirius?"

"Bitch."

"No way. I'm male."

"Like I proved before, you are female."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Shut up Sirius. You can be Padfoot."

"What?"

"It's a good name. Now what about America?"

"Bitch."

"Original, Black. I am a cat."

"Catty."

"No. James, Remus, Peter?"

They answered in the same order they were asked:

"Teeth."

"Stripy."

"Tiger."

"You are all idiots."

The meeting ended in discord, and America came up with her own name: Bengal.

* * *

A/N Sorry about the wait. And I know that the Marauders became Animagi in their fifth year, not their second, but this is my fanfiction, and it goes how it goes. :)


End file.
